Caught Redhanded
by enferciel
Summary: Really, Frey didn't think much of it when she went into a male bathroom. Call her perverted princess as many times as you want but she is determined to take a nice, warm bath after work. She deserved it after all.


**Caught Redhanded**

* * *

Frey figured it won't be much of a problem.

It was late at night and she needed to clean herself from all the dirt that had accumulated after fighting monsters and tending to the villagers' requests all day. So naturally, she deserved a good, warm bath before going to bed. Also, a bath at night is like the best thing ever. It felt like the whole bath place belonged to her and she could relax with no one to bother her.

Probably, Lin Fa would be pissed but oh, well.

But knowing her, she probably would just shrug it off with that good-natured smile of hers.

Frey started to pick up her walking pace when she realized that it was almost 10 pm. She entered the inn and immediately, she was greeted by a – forced, she may add – smile of Lin Fa. Thank goodness, she thought as she glanced at the clock that read 21:59.

Technically, she wouldn't make it considering that the conversation and the whole transaction would have taken more than a minute but time stopped whenever you talk so.

"Oh dear, you're lucky. I'm about to close up." Lin Fa said, yawning all the while. "It would be better if you come here faster though. Save me lots of trouble."

Frey laughed nervously, knowing she didn't feel any remorse at all for having done this. "I'm sorry Lin Fa but you know how it is." She told the older lady even though partly, she did this on purpose. Not that she's going to admit it. She added though, to reassure Lin Fa. "I'll try though."

"Please do but I know how hard you're working for the town so I'll give you a pass. It'll be 300 Gold."

"Sure thing, Lin Fa." Frey handed her the money and made a beeline towards the girls' bathroom. Once inside, she started stripping and swathed herself with a towel provided by the inn before taking it off. Who cares? She's the only one in this bath place.

She decided to clean herself before submerging herself in the water. She filled the pail with water and splashed it above her head only to find that the water was freezing cold. She half yelped, standing up from the shock involuntarily. God, that was so cold! How could she not realize it? The lack of steam from the water should have warned her.

More awake than ever, she quickly swathed herself once again in a white towel to ask Lin Fa about the matter. This must be karma, Frey thought bitterly. She thought about all the time Xiao Pai would rant about how her mother gets away with literally everything and that how everything works out for her in the end.

Frey stepped out of the bathroom and something caught her attention in the corner of her eyes. She immediately came to a halt, considering her options. No one was here anyway – it must be minutes past the closing time. It wouldn't be an issue since no one was inside the male bathroom right? Imagine all the troubles she would have to go through – asking Lin Fa what's wrong with it, waiting for the hot water to fill the tub and she might end up not taking a bath at all which was not what she had in mind. There was no way in hell that she's going to sleep with all the grime, sweat, and monsters' remains. Come to think of it, she's also saving Lin Fa from all the troubles.

Right?

It's just for today, no one will know about her little secret and she swore in Venti's name she won't do this ever again. The circumstances left her no choice.

Besides, the male door sign never looked more attractive.

Screw it.

Frey shrugged and pushed the door open. Immediately, she was greeted by the familiar, unknown voice that said, "You're titled the Perverted Princess." Must be her consciences. Sometimes, she hears words in her head that tells her what to do or what she's achieved.

Heck, she was fine with the title as long as she gets her deserved bath.

She took off her towel and put it in the shelves, smiling wide. Once done, she took in the place, observing it intently. The place was more or less similar to the female's one but she wasn't sure with all the steam in the air.

Frey cleaned herself, washing her body and rinsing afterwards. She immediately felt more comfortable and decided to relax in the warm water. First the tip of her leg, testing the water before submerging herself completely in the water.

A contented sigh escaped her lips.

It was a long day.

Frey closed her eyes and let her enjoy the time of her peace she rarely gets with her hectic schedule.

But her peace, unfortunately, was short-lived, turning into real life nightmare upon hearing a familiar, deep voice.

"Ah, what a day."

What the hell is _Leon_ doing here? And who talks to self like that? Frey held her breath, sinking deeper into the water, praying to God that he would get out soon and praying that she won't be found out because honestly, her career will be over. Literally.

This won't happen if the bathroom next door worked just fine. No, this won't happen at all if the castle had a bathroom. That big of a castle and no bathroom? Why? She made a mental note to ask Volkanon tomorrow.

"Today is so tiring." Frey saw Leon stretching his arms above his head while inwardly asking herself what's the problem with this fella. Does he think he is in some kind of a drama or something? Knowing him, yeah, he probably did. And please, get out. She promised herself that if he got out of the place, she will give him salted rainbow trout first thing in the morning.

Then he started to strip.

Much to her dismay.

For God's sake, why? Why was he here anyway? Then she realized that he lived here, just upstairs. But did it give him the right to use the bathroom? It was past ten and yes, that would be favoritism.

Leon started whistling a tune she had never heard before. Okay, she should just admit her defeat and make him aware of her presence. Any minute now and he can walk over any time. This mist is not going to hide her forever.

No. It's unlike her to give up so easily.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Frey all day." There he goes again with his monologue – wait, what? Why the sudden mention of her name? In a bathroom nonetheless? How creepy is that? "I kinda miss her. It's been days since I last saw her."

Frey's eyes widened in disbelief. He said he missed her. Is this some sort of a secret crush or platonic love? Moreover, she never thought of Leon in such a way since all he did is pulling all sorts of pranks on her since the day they met.

Then he started whistling his tune again and Frey knew she was done once and for all when she saw Leon already standing on the edge of the bathtub – thank God for the towel covering his crotch by the way. Any minute now and he will know.

Okay, Frey, think. You defeated Sarcophagus, surely you know your way out of this mess.

"Well, I'll go see Frey first thing in the morning."

Good, the steam was apparently doing a great job covering her from the view. Maybe she can get away with this if she stayed silent –

"Or should I just go see her right now, _Frey_?"

Huh?

Wait, what?

She blinked slowly, letting the realization gradually sink in.

"Got'cha." A sly smirk tugged at Leon's lips and she knew there was no denying it.

That bastard _knew_ all along.

"B-but – " Frey spluttered – can't help but spluttered.

"What are you doing, sneaking into male bathroom late at night?"

She must have looked like a huge pervert right now. "This is not what you think it is."

"Oh, is it?" Leon challenged, his eyes boring into her, further embarrassing her and she was embarrassed enough as it is.

"The water in the female bathroom is not working." Frey offered weakly. "And it's winter."

"Oh well, you could have told Lin Fa but I'm not complaining – it's entertaining seeing you so flustered." Leon smirked at her and Frey wanted to sock him in the face more than anything.

"Why are you here?" Frey changed her tactics, hoping to one up him. "And who does monologue in real life?"

"Ah, apparently, you haven't figured it out, huh?" Leon sighed, feigning inconvenience even though he was secretly enjoying every moment of it. "I saw you going into the male bathroom, I knew since the beginning. Lin Fa looked so sleepy that I told her I will take care of the rest. At least that's what I could do for her since she is letting me stay with no charge."

"Okay." Frey whispered dumbly, feeling defeated in every way.

"You sure are an interesting girl."

Frey glanced up at him, bewildered at his sudden remark. "Okay."

Then it hit her. The aftermath of this incident. The whole town will find out about this very embarrassing incident and everyone will ridicule her for weeks – no, months. She can't let that happen! After all, she, as a dignified Princess of Selphia, has a reputation to uphold!

"Ugh." She never considered begging an option but this time, it seemed like she has to do it. Her reputation is at stake, mind you! "Pretty please with a cherry on top – no, salted rainbow trout on top – "

The quirk of his widening smirk at the mention of salted rainbow trout made her think that perhaps, murdering him is a better option. It's just the two of them right now. What are the odds that she will be found out? Even, Illuminata might not be able to solve the case. The mysterious murder case of Leon Karnak; not so bad, huh?

"Don't tell a living soul about this!" Nonetheless, she decided to go with the lesser evil.

"So, telling Pico is fine, then?"

"You know what I mean. Fine, living and dead," Frey relented. "I'll even give you salted rainbow trout for like, 10 days straight." Damn that cost 3000gold but sacrifices must be made.

Leon shifted his weight, appearing to consider her offer. Knowing him though, he will choose the most entertaining one. However, Frey hoped with all her heart that Leon will be lenient. She even saved his life; surely, that counts for something?

"You know what? Since I'm kind and all," And Leon seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Just spend Christmas with me tomorrow."

Frey's mouth was agape, confusion written all over her face. She quickly closed it though and a playful smile took over. "Is this your passive-aggressive way of telling me that you want to spend Christmas with me?"

Leon blushed and Frey did a victory dance mentally. Not wanting to embarrass him further, she nodded. "Sure, meet me outside my room at 7 pm or something."

"What if I want it to be in your room?"

Frey did a double take. He knew this guy is a closet pervert. " _What_?"

"You heard me." Leon chuckled deep and low. "Well, fine. Also, I figured you won't be spending Christmas with anyone hence the reason I asked you."

"Hey! I was fighting monsters all day! And right back at you! Bet no one asked you!"

Leon shrugged, admitting to it. "I must be too charming that people are intimidated."

"Well, whatever. My room is off-limits by the way. I don't take guys to my room on a first date."

"Who says it's a date?"

"It's – um." Frey bit her lower lip, face going wildly red, "Fine."

"Also, just a reminder, you can just use your escape magic, you know."

For a while, the bathroom was silent.

Then, the realization dawned on her.

"Right," Frey was too shocked to say anything else. Even her expression was empty.

"Are you, perhaps, doing this on purpose?"

Upon hearing it, Frey immediately stood up in fury. There was no _way_ in hell will she ever pull this kind of stupid, obvious stunt to catch a man's attention – Leon no less! "Hey, why would I do that? I'm not an exhibitionist or anythi – why are you …"

Leon's head was turned away with tinges of pink coloring his cheeks. "You … did you forget … have some sense dammit."

That was when Frey realized that she was standing, all in her naked glory.

At that exact moment, Frey used her escape magic, wishing to go far, far away from _Selphia_ and the sly white-haired fox. She vowed to avoid Leon for the next two years when she remembered that Leon was supposed to come over for the allegedly romantic Christmas dinner and realized that she had fucked up big times.

What a time to be alive, she thought.

* * *

 **a/n**

So this is like my first entry on RF4. Like, I just started picking where I left off on the game and voila, I'm dating 5 guys except Doug. Yes, apparently RF4 has forced my inner slutty-ness to come crawling out. But last time I checked, slut shaming is not cool so Frey, you do you. And honestly, all the bachelors are so desirable that it's hard to pick! Everyone is just so cute in their own ways.

Also, apparently it's possible to have a side dude and a husband at the same time because that's what I did when I confessed to Kiel and married Arthur that day. A glitch in the game or what I don't know but lemme tell you, I'm glad haha.

I have not written fanfic in awhile and idk, this idea popped up randomly. No that romance-y though. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If not, constructive critics are always welcome (I do realize that my writing has gone terrible due to months of not writing anything related to fiction)


End file.
